


Reprise

by jackwabbit



Series: Culmets Carols [24]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Culmets - Freeform, Domestic Bliss, Double Drabble, Fluff, Happy Hugh, Happy Paul, I REGRET NOTHING, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28307181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackwabbit/pseuds/jackwabbit
Summary: Season: Any.Spoilers: None.Summary: It’s Not Just Paul Who Sings in the Shower.Note: A sequel of sorts to "Beautiful Day" the first fic in this series.
Relationships: Hugh Culber/Paul Stamets
Series: Culmets Carols [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042152
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Reprise

The hot water ran over Hugh’s shoulders and he nearly groaned at the pleasure of it.

He hadn’t had an actual shower in ages.

And after the shift he’d had, he was enjoying every minute of it – so much so that he soon found himself humming, and before he knew it, he was singing.

Suddenly, though, his song cut off, and he cocked his head to one side, listening. And there it was again: A footstep outside the door.

Then the door slid open, and Paul called out.

“Hugh?”

“Yeah?”

“You want company?”

“I’m good either way, babe.”

“No sense wasting good water.”

“You have a point,” said Hugh, clearly amused.

A chuckle answered him. Then the shower door opened, and a moment later, pale arms encircled Hugh’s chest from behind.

“Mmmm,” mumbled Hugh, leaning into Paul.

Paul tightened his grip for a moment, then let Hugh go in order to wash himself. As he did, he chuckled again.

“What?” asked Hugh.

“You,” said Paul.

“What about me?”

“You never could hit that note.”

Hugh grinned. “And you never cared.”

Paul shook his head.

“Nope,” he said, kissing Hugh soundly.

And suddenly, shifts were forgotten. And so was the soap.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: And thus concludes another year of Advent stories. Not much for holiday themes this year, but it was fun to do this again, and I'm pretty proud of the fact that I was timely. Thanks to everyone who read along, and especially to those who took the time to comment. You are appreciated. It was my pleasure to provide. I have more in the pipeline, but I do need just a tiny break. Live long and prosper, everyone.


End file.
